bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inner Persephone
Elemental Sponge - found in a prison cell area though a broken wall *Elemental Vampire - found in a flooded section below the cell area, look for a open hatch on the ground. Don't just delete the directions because they are not precise enough, I've seen far worse that have remained here with no problem. For example the directions to get to eve expert were simply 'lambs garden' untill I improved them. If you don't think they are good enough, improve them. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 11:22, 2010 May 28. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Thank you for making them more precise; the Elemental Vampire directions especially. It is best to use the actual name of the area/room wherever possible. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Extended Battle If the player saves the game "while Eleanor and the Little Sisters boil off the ballast water" and then ignores the final mission (blast out the pipes), the enemies just keep coming and you can keep killing. The Alphas Series and Brute Spilcers drop enough money to keep buying Health and EVEs, so you can keep replenishing your resources. Eventually, the pipes sustain enough collateral damage and flood the place anyway, but in the meantime you have a hell of a fight on your hands. Play it from the save point again and again. Fun! Well, I guess that's true of any section - you can keep reloading from a saved portion, but this goes on and on... : 13:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Song? While the inner persephone is loading, does anyone know what song it is? Thanks. 07:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :The song is "Nightmare" by Artie Shaw. You can find information about music in the game here: BioShock 2 Soundtrack ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Roland Wallace? After Roland killed the nurse it seems likely he would have been incarceated in Persephone. If this is true, then would the picture of the screaming man be Wallace when Enrage was introduced into/on him? endings Do we have a page for the differeent endings? If not can we put them on this page?theres the happy ending, evil ending, and second chance ending. :The Storyline article lists all the possible endings. Since this article concerns only the level itself, it would be best not to mention the endings here. --Willbachbakal 00:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Boarded up rooms in Infirmary Ward A There are two boarded up rooms in the long corridor leading to Infirmary Ward A - the corridor in which you find the Audio Diary "Such Freedom" by Wilson. The game map shows that these boarded up rooms actually exist behind the locked doors. What the heck are they? What can make them open? This started to intrigue me because the one on the left extends far out from the hallway enough that you can actually look into the windows, and see a splicer pounding on the glass. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:44, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :You could probably use the in-game cheats to go thru the walls to see whats behind them... :'Fly' and 'ghost' if I recall ... : 13:49, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::I've used the Console Commands, and there's nothing in those rooms. The first one has the mentioned Splicer, the second has nothing. He's most likely just there for "scenery enhancement" something to set the mood for this dark and horrible place. ::Unownshipper (talk) 15:01, August 12, 2016 (UTC)